How I Met Your(Creepypasta)Mother
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: Jeff Tells The Story Of How He Met Jane.{COMPLETE}


"Kids I'm About To Tell You The Story Of How I Met Your Mother"Said Jeff.

"Why Do We Want To Even Hear That?"Said A Male Voice.

"Because I Said So"Replied Jeff.

"Fine"Wined The Male.

"It Was Back When Creepypsatas Ruled The World"Begun Jeff.

"Creepypastas Never Ruled The World. We All Lived And Still Living In The Under Realm"Commented The Male.

"Shut Your Mouth I'm Telling The Story"Angrily Said Jeff.

Jeff Was Driving His White Car On The Road, He had a Plate that Said 'Honk If You Love Jeff Or Go To Sleep'. He Reached to A Big House In The Woods, He Parked And Knocked The Door And Eyeless Jack Answered."Hey The Party Boy Arrived"Said Eyeless Jack And They Fist Pumped. The Party Was More Like A 70's Party With Big Disco Ball Old DJ Funky Clothes And Weird Dances."So are you Enjoying The Party so far?"Slenderman's Voice Came From Behind."Meh"Was All He Could Say,And He Shrugged His Suddenly His Eyes Caught Something.

"Then I Saw My First Sight True Love"Said Jeff.

BEN Was Sanding There With His Usual Green Outfit. His Hair Was Slowly Going Back And Forth With The Wind And He Had A Sexy Smile On His Face. That Was Until A Knife Slashed His Neck Making Him Slowly Falling To The Ground. After He Fell Down Half Dead The Killer was revealed, it was female her Hair Was Black Eyes Completely Black And She Was Wearing A White Mask.

"JANE THE KILLER!"Shouted The Male.

"Wow Jane The Killer Is Our Mother"Said A Feminine Voice With A Surprise Tone.

"Whoa Nice One Girl"Jeff Said To Jane, While She Was Approaching To Him."Oh You Haven't Seen A Thing Yet"She Told Him With A Smirk."So You Don't like BEN Either?"Asked Jeff."Don't Like?! I Hate Him."She Said Proud Of Her Words."Welcome To The Club"Jokingly Said Jeff."Sorry Can't Join Already In"She Shot Back, And They Laughed."So Do You Wanna Grape A Drink Or Should We Eat BEN"Said Jeff."Already On It"With That They Started To Head For BEN.

"We Talked All night. We had Common Interests Almost Same Catchphrase And We Shared Our Love For Breaking Bad"Told Jeff.

"You Hate Breaking Bad. You Always Talk About How Shitty Show It Is"Commented The Male One.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PUSSY"Shouted Jeff.

"OK I'm Ready"Said Jane."You Sure About This? I Mean I Can Wait"Replied Jeff."Yes, I Want It Inside Of Me"Demanded Jane."If It Hurt Just Say Uncle"Jeff Told Then He Pushed 'It' Inside Of Her Making Her Scream a little bit. She slowly started Looking Down Seeing A Knife Stuck Inside Of Her."That Was Awesome"She Excitingly Shouted."That Was Really Hardcore Jane"."I Know Right"And They Laughed."So Can We Have Sex Now?"Hopefully Said Jeff."Hmm Why Not"She Answered.

"AWW DUDE WHAT THE FUCK"The Male Shouted In Disgust.

"SHUT UP. IF YOUR NOT GONNA LISTEN TO MY STORY THEN GET LOST"Jeff Shouted Back.

"Finally"The Male Thankfully Got Of The Couch And Went Upstairs.

"Go On"Wanted The Female One.

"But All The Happiness Ended In A Sad Dark Tragedy night"Sadly Said Jeff.

Jane Was Lying On Jeff's Lap ON their Couch Inside Their Apartment."Bauer"She Suddenly Said."What No Way Scofield"Jeff Argued."Are You Kidding?"She Got UP Of His Lap And Continued"Jack Bauer Will Kill Micheal Scofield In 24 Seconds Flat"Jane Argued Too."No He Can't Because Micheal Is Really Smart"."Yeah But Jack Stops Terrorists. What Did Micheal Do?"She Felt Like She Was Winning."He Broke Three Prisons, And Saved His Brother From Execution And Sacrificed Himself To Free His Love Life"He Almost Won Until."yeah but Jack Bauer Is Undeadable"She Said, But She Wasn't Finished"And Micheal Is Gay"She Made Jeff Snap With That." What did you say."He Slowly Said."You Heard Me, He Is Gay"Jeff Pointed To The Door And Said"Get Out"."If That's How You Want It Then Fine"She Started To Walk Towards The Door."Fine"Said Jeff."Fine"Said Jane While Slamming The Door."Fine"Jeff Shouted."Fine"Jane's Voice Came From Downstairs. Jeff quickly Ran Into The Direction Of The Window, Opened It And Shouted"Fine". Jane Shouted While Taking Her Head Out Of The Cape"Fine". Jeff Shouted One More Time Before Slamming The Window"Fine". He Heard Jane Shouting 'Fine' One Last Time Before It Was All Silence.

"And I Never Saw Her Again"Jeff Finished The Story With A Sad Tone In The End.

"Wow" Was All The Female Could Say.

"Well If You Need Me I'll Be Trying To Win One Of Those Butterfingers Challenges"He Sadly Said And Started To Walk Away.

"I Have To Find Jason"She Told Herself.

She Found Jason Playing Video Games And She Head To Him."Jason Jason Jason Jason"She Kept Saying And Poking Him In The Head."WHAT JINX!"He Sapped."We Have To Help Dad"She Told Him."Why?"Jason Didn't Bother Taking His Sight Out Of The TV Screen."Because He's Miserable"She Said."He Looks Fine To Me".

Jeff Was Sitting In The Bathtub Naked His Arms Wrapped Around His Knees, he Was Shaking Back And Forth And Crying With The Water On.

She Gave Him A Death Glare And He Gave Up"Aright Fine I'll Help". She Smiled And Said"Great I Know Exactly What To Do"."What A Way To Spend The Weekend. Joy"Jason Muttered And Rolled His Eyes.

Jason And Jinx Were Waiting At In The Airport And Jason Broke The Silence."What Makes You Think She Will Come"."I E-mailed Her That We Are Hosting 'We Hate BEN Club' You Took Care Of Dad?"She Asked."Yup"He Answered."OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON A BUTTER-FINGER"Jeff Came Excitingly."Hey You Guys Don't Have A Butter-finger"He Shouted To Them."No, But We Have A Surprise For You"Jinx Said Happily."A Butter-finger?!"Jeff Excitingly Guessed."ENOUGH WITH THE BUTTER-FINGER"Shouted Jason. Jane slowly Appeared In The Fog."Jane"Was The Only Thing Jeff Could Whisper."Jeff Is That You?"Jane Surprisingly said. Jeff Waked To Her Slowly."Wow You Are Still Beautiful"Jeff Dreamily Told her. Jane Almost Cried"Oh Jeff What Happened To Us?"She Demanded To Know."It Was FOX NEWS's Fault. But We Are Together Now". Jane Cried A Bit"It's Not That Simple". Jeff Asked In Fear "What Do You Mean"Jeff Was Afraid now. In the Fog A Man Appeared He Had A Scar On His Right Eye And His Right Eye Was Red."MILES SHOCKWAVES"Both Kids Exclaimed."Jane What The Fuck Bitch. When Are You Gonna Be Done"He Angrily Said."Just A Second Honey"She Sweetly Told Him."Yeah What Ever Whore"And He Walked away. Jeff Singed And He Knew What Must He Do"Jane It's OK Go With Him You Belong To Him"He Told Her."No Your Just Saying That"She Shouted Back."Jane I'm Telling You For Your Own Good Go With Him"He Told Her Again."Jeff I Will Come Back To You"She Said."I Know You Will"With That She Was Walked away and soon she was gone. Jeff returned To His Kids Sadly."Sorry You Couldn't Get Jane Back Dad"Jinx Sadly Said."Are You Kidding! The Guy Is An Idiot, He Got Hit By Lighting She Will Dump Him Soon"Jeff Changed His Tone To Happy."Hey Can We Get Some Ice-creams"Hopefully Said Jason."Don't Push It Kid"Jeff Dryly Said But Quickly Said"Just Kidding. Come On I'll Get You some and I'm going to Show you Some Tricks To Sneak To The Theater"Happily Jeff Told Them."YAAAYYY!"They Both Exclaimed And Started Walking Out Of The Airport.


End file.
